Dressable toys are known. Such toys include figures of real or imaginary people, animals, characters or other beings. These toys include dolls, stuffed animals and paper-dolls. Bears are particularly popular plush figures and are often dressed to simulate real or imaginary people, animals, characters or other beings. Typically, clothing includes snaps or buckles and accessories are added to the figure using elastic bands.
The demand for more sophisticated toys grows, and there exists a need to develop better methods of attaching clothing and other accessories to toys. There exists a need to provide more appealing and sophisticated toys that serve as learning tools and aid in the development of hand-eye coordination in children.